Cuppycake
by Unmei-Kibou
Summary: akuroku, oneshot, Roxas gets home one day and finds axel playing the most bizarre song he'd ever heard. What will it lead to? First fic, please review, i need feedback and love. Adorable song that i love.


Hii

Hii!! Okays.. this is my first fanfic. I've written a bunch but never posted them. Akuroku along with other KH pairings is my current super-fetish. Akuroku EVERYTHING. Even though most of my friends dislike it and I have one friend always trying to crush it sobs.

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own these characters or this song. I know, I'm sad too. (yes my first posted fic is songficish)

I was listening to this song and thought( for some reason), wow this would make a really cute akuroku fic. So here it is. Cause this song is so frickin adorable.

Roxas reached the door to his apartment and stopped. Music was blaring from within. _God Axel._ He thought. _You have to disturb all our neighbors, don't you?_ He shook his head and turned the key in the lock. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him, letting the lock click. He walked towards the computer room as the song changed. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the song start and what was most likely Axel's squeal.

_…You're my honey bunch, sugarplum,_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my sweetie pie. _

_You're my cuppycake, gumdrop._

_Snoogums-Boogums, You're the apple of my eye. _

"Axel?!" The song paused and Axel whipped around and stared at the bewildered Roxas.

"Uh..uh…Hey Rox. What's up?"

"What the hell were you listening to?" Axel rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile donned on his pink-tinted face.

"Well, it's a cute song, and you know….um my snoogums-boogums?"

"Don't you dare Axel." The red head stood up with arms open wide to the blonde.

"But honey bunch…"

"That's it, you asked for it." Roxas tackled him to the floor. They rolled over and over each other, tickling one another in a mad fit. They finally landed with Axel on top.

"But Roxy-kins!! I love this song!" Roxas tried to shove him off.

"Enough with those stupid names already!" The red head grinned evilly. He leaned down and licked Roxas' neck, making the blonde shiver. He delivered a series of small yet lingering kisses to his neck and said a word in between each kiss.

"But, you're my honey bunch." (Kiss) "Sugarplum." (Kiss) "Pumpy-umpy-" (Kiss) "-Umpkin." (Kiss) "You're my" (etc.) "Sweetie pie." + "You're my." + "Cuppycake" + "Gumdrop" + "Snoogums-Boogums." + "You're the." + "Apple" + "Of my." + "Eye."

Roxas was barely a pile of Jell-O now. Each kiss had gotten slightly longer and more passionate than the last and it was driving him crazy. He panted slightly, well aware of how his body reacted when Axel sucked at his jugular.

"I happen to enjoy this song, don't you?" Axel breathed in his ear, sending more luscious shivers down his spine.

"Hnnnnn. Maybe just a tad." Axel smirked and descended upon the blonde's soft pink lips.

"Just wait 'till you hear the next part then." The keyboard, which had fallen off the computer desk during their tussle, lay near Axel's left hand. He stretched and hit the space bar, letting the song continue.

_And I love you so, and I want you to know _

_That I'll always be right here And I love to sing sweet songs to you _

_Because you are so dear_

Axel sang along, whispering the tender words into Roxas' ear and then nuzzled his blushing face with his nose.

Roxas felt like a horrible sap, but the words were so sweet, even if the entire song was corny. And even in the red head's corniness, Roxas knew he meant every part of the song. The blonde wrapped his arms around his shoulders and nuzzled back, kissing Axel lightly on the mouth.

"You can be _such_ a dork sometimes, but I still love you…cuppycake." Axel grinned an enormous, victorious grin and kissed Roxas with enough vigor to leave them both breathless. Roxas looked up and warned,

"You get away with being a dork as long as you never call me one of those names around anyone else. And that includes Demyx, got it?"

"Sure thing, pumpy-umpy-umpkin."

"Good." And Roxas pulled him down for another heated kiss. They broke apart and he grinned slyly.

"Care to finish this elsewhere, sugarplum?"

"Hell yes, sweetie pie." Axel jumped up and scooped the smaller boy into his arms and practically ran to their room. And there they stayed until the next day when they came out for a communal shower. And even after that they had to separately shower to actually get clean. Overall was a very good weekend for the both of them.

Fin

Lolz. Omg!! This was fun to write! It was going to be all innocent fluff but I threw that stuff in at the end because my mind is usually in the gutter anyway. Oh wellz. Please, please, PLEASE review, because I would really like feedback on this..(there's no way in hell I'm showing it to my writing group at school.) Tell me how you liked it, check my proof-reading, tell me if you hated it/ it sucked. (btw, first draft and I misspelled proof- I need help see?) And tell me if the thing with all the kisses worked all right. I didn't want to keep writing out kiss b/c you got the idea, but I wasn't sure if people would space it out right so I put the little plus signs there. Please, if you have a suggestion on how to do it better, TELL ME!!

And, THANKS FOR READING!! I reeeeeealllllllllyyyyyy appreciate it. And now I should go to bed because I'll never wake up for school tomorrow. Gosh, I hate Sundays.


End file.
